Dich zu liebkosen
by Amunet
Summary: YAOI Paaring VegiXGoku Vegeta ist deprimiert, weil er in Goku verliebt ist und nicht weiß, was er mit seinen Gefühlen machen soll. Kommen die beiden zusammen? Empfindet der Unterklassenkrieger mehr für seinen Prinzen?
1. Kapitel 1

**Autor:**Amunet

**Titel:** Dich zu liebkosen

**Kategorie:**Mehrteiler 1/4 (voraussichtlich)

**Pärchen:**Goku x Vegeta/ Andeutung Piccolo x Gohan und Goten x Trunks

**Inhalt:**Der stolze Prinz der Saiyajins hat sich in Son Goku verliebt und weiß nicht, wie er mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll.

**Warnung:**Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern) und ich denke eine OOC Warnung wäre auch angebracht.

**Disclaimer**Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sie sind alle samt Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Die Gesichte ist frei erfunden und nur aus Spaß entstanden.

**Betaleser:** Die umwerfende und höchst geduldige

* * *

**Hinweis:**

Zurzeit bin ich gerade wieder etwas ehrgeizig und versuche meine angefangenen FFs zu beenden. Der Einfachheit halber habe ich mich entschieden „Dich zu liebkosen" zu überarbeiten und eine _reine_ Romanze daraus zu machen. In der ursprünglichen Version gab es nämlich Actionelemente, die ich aus dieser FF nehmen werde und im Gegenzug ein nettes Ende schreiben werde. Ich hoffe die neue Version wird euch gefallen.

* * *

Dich zu liebkosen

Kapitel 1

„_In meiner Einsamkeit habe ich nur einen Traum. Den Traum dich einmal zu liebkosen... Nur einmal in deinen Armen zu versinken. Die Wärme deines Körpers in mich aufzunehmen und den Nektar von deinen Lippen zu trinken. Ein einziges Mal... möchte ich meine Liebe zu dir schmecken."_

Mit einem Seufzer beendete der Prinz seinen inzwischen täglichen Eintrag im Tagebuch. Er fand es für sich gesehen erniedrigend einem Buch seine Gefühle anzuvertrauen, doch war es immerhin besser, als sie irgendeinem Menschen preiszugeben. Natürlich hätte er seine Gefühle jederzeit Bulma anvertrauen können, denn ihr vertraute er zumindest, aber wie würde die Mutter seiner Kinder wohl darauf reagieren, dass er sich in jemand anderen verliebt hatte? Und am aller Schlimmsten war auch noch, das seine Liebe Kakarott galt. Ausgerechnet Kakarott! Schöner, starker, unschuldiger Kakarott.

Vor Vegetas innerem Auge tauchte wieder das Bild von Kakarott auf, als er ihn neulich beim baden gesehen hatte. _Nackt!_ Es war nur ein dummer kleiner Zufall gewesen. Vegeta hatte zusammen mit Kakarott trainiert und danach hatte dieser noch in der Capsule Corporation duschen wollen. Vegeta war das egal gewesen, denn abgesehen davon, dass sie in der Capsule mehrere Bäder hatten, war er auch noch von Bulma wegen irgendetwas gerufen worden. Auch wenn Vegeta sich nur noch dumpf daran erinnern konnte, weshalb Bulma ihn angeschrieen hatte, so war er sich noch durchaus bewusst, dass er sie keifend stehen gelassen hatte und hinter der ersten Tür verschwunden war, die er erwischt hatte.

Das war der Moment gewesen wo alles angefangen hatte, denn plötzlich stand er vor einem splitterfasernackten Kakarott. Vegeta war geschockt gewesen, als seine Augen die vollkommene Gestalt, mit diesen wundervollen Muskeln, der seidigen Haut und der prächtigen Männlichkeit erfasst hatten. Es war wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf gewesen, und in Vegeta waren auf einmal die merkwürdigsten Gefühle aufgekeimt. Gefühle die er erst Tage später richtig deuten gekonnt hatte. Und Kakarott? Was hatte Kakarott gemacht?

Nichts. Der Unterklassenkrieger hatte ihn nur überrascht angeblinzelt und gefragt, was es denn gäbe. Vegeta hatte schwer geschluckt, bevor der den Blick losgerissen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Etwas hatte sich in Vegeta genau in diesem Augenblick geändert und nur eine Woche später hatte Vegeta angefangen Tagebuch zu schreiben. Diese merkwürdigen Gefühle brauchten ein Ventil und Vegeta war auf der einen Seite zu stolz um sie Kakarott zu beichten und auf der anderen Seite auch nicht mutig genug, denn das hier war ein Kampf, dessen Regeln nicht kannte.

Wehmütig drängte Vegeta die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis, das bereits zwei Wochen her war, zurück. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr daran denken, sondern sich lieber Gedanken machen, wie er diese erniedrigenden Gefühle, die er für den jüngeren Krieger empfand, ausmerzen konnte.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku befand sich in seinem Zimmer, lag auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er dachte an Vegeta und daran, wie merkwürdig sich der ältere Saiyajin in den letzten zwei Wochen benommen hatte. Seit Vegeta ihn im Bad überrascht hatte, war es ihm nicht geglückt, den Prinzen zu einem weiteren gemeinsamen Training zu animieren. Auf Anrufe reagierte er nicht oder ließ sich verleugnen und auch seine spontanen Besuche brachten kein positives Ergebnis, da Vegeta jedes Mal plötzlich verschwunden war und keiner wusste, wo er sich befand. So sehr Goku das auch missfiel, aber Vegeta schien ihn zu meiden.

So langsam aber sicher machte sich Son Goku Sorgen um Vegeta. Dieses Verhalten war so gar nicht die Art des sonst so direkten Saiyajins und auch Bulmas - im Vertrauen erwähnten Worte - machten es für Goku nicht einfacher. Laut Bulma aß Vegeta kaum noch und ging auch nicht mehr zum Training in den Gravitationsraum. Eine Tatsache, die fast schon beängstigend war, wenn man den kämpferischen Ehrgeiz von Vegeta kannte, und allein der Gedanke, dass ein Saiyajin nicht essen wollte, war unglaublich. Die ganze Situation wirkte auf Goku unwirklich, denn er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte mit Vegeta, aber die Tatsachen sprachen dagegen.

Mit einem Ruck stand Goku auf. All das Grübeln hatte keinen Sinn, wenn er Antworten wollte, dann musste er wohl oder übel erneut zu Vegeta gehen und das Einzige machen, dass er bisher noch nicht probiert hatte. Er würde die Momentane Teleportation einsetzen müssen, um endlich zu Vegeta zu gelangen. Goku hatte es bis jetzt vermieden, weil er nur zu genau wusste, dass der Prinz es nicht mochte, von Goku mit dieser Technik überrascht zu werden, doch nun gab es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.

Rasch ging Goku in die Küche zu seiner Frau, die gerade am Kartoffeln schälen war.

„Chichi", ich besuche Vegeta. „Wird wahrscheinlich spät werden."

„Was ist mit Essen?", frage Chichi noch, doch es war bereits zu spät. Son Goku hatte sich schon in Luft ausgelöst - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Wind, unermüdlicher Wind… Sanft streichelte er durch Vegetas schwarzes Haar, doch der Prinz bemerkte es nicht. Ebenso wenig wie die Kälte, die seinen Körper einhüllte und die die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut dazu brachte sich aufzurichten. Vegeta war in Gedanken versunken, schon seit Stunden starrte er ins Nichts. Es war unbedeutend, dass er sich hier inmitten der Wildnis befand. Er beachtete nicht einmal den sanften Halbmond, der silbrig auf ihn herab schien.

Seine Gedanken waren dabei, abgrundtiefe Pfade seiner Selbst zu bestreiten, denn wieder einmal quälten ihn die Erinnerungen an das Bild es nackten Son Goku. Auch wenn seit diesem Tag schon so viel Zeit vergangen war, Vegeta konnte dieses Bild nicht abschütteln, es hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, malte er in Gedanken die kräftige Linie von Gokus Schlüsselbein nach, die sanfte Neigung seines Halses oder auch den schmalen Pfad, der zwischen Gokus Brust verlief. Es war wie ein innerer Zwang, der ihn dazu verleitete sich selbstquälerisch diese Schönheit immer wieder vor Augen zu rufen.

Vegeta seufzte auf ohne es zu merken. Sein Herz schmerzte und er hatte den Eindruck es blutete jetzt mehr, als es jemals zuvor geblutet hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr stark sein und sehnte sich doch seine Härte zurück. Vegeta wusste, dass seine Wünsche nicht miteinander harmonierten und doch wollte er beides. Selbst hier, wo er in sich gehen konnte, schaffte er es nicht, seine Gefühle in Einklang zu bringen. Es war zum Verrückt werden, denn er kannte solche inneren Konflikte nicht. Wenn es um Emotionen ging, war Vegeta noch nie gut gewesen, das war etwas, das ihm einfach nicht lag. Soziale Kontakte, Rücksicht auf andere und Gefühle, die das rationale Denken beeinflussten waren einfach nicht seine Welt. Aber wegen Goku war plötzlich alles anders.

Zum ersten Mal machte Vegeta sich über derlei Dinge Gedanken. Seine ganze Überzeugung geriet ins Wanken, denn in seiner Welt gab es gefühlsbedingte Schwäche nicht. Immer war er unter Kriegern gewesen, ob auf seinem Heimatplaneten oder später unter Freezers Kommando. Dort wo er herkam gab es nur Kälte. Eine Kälte, die nicht die Haut zum Gefrieren brachte, sondern das Herz und jegliches Gefühl. Bulma war die Erste gewesen, die in Vegetas eiserner Mauer Risse erzeugt hatte, aber Son Goku war darauf und dran, diesen Schutz komplett zu zersprengen, ohne es zu wissen.

„Kakarott…", wieder einmal seufzte Vegeta auf. Kakarotts Name auf seinen Lippen klang so richtig, die Sehnsucht überhaupt nicht falsch. Gerade war er wieder in dieser Stimmung, die seinen heimlichen Liebesschwur verstärkte. Er wollte Kakarott. Er wollte ihn berühren und zu seinem Eigen machen, auch wenn er befürchtete, dass Kakarott seine Liebe niemals erwidern würde. Vegeta kannte Son Goku nun lange genug um zu wissen, dass der junge Kämpfer seine Familie über alles liebte. Davon abgesehen bezweifelte Vegeta, das Kakarott jemals auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Wie denn auch? Es war nicht gerade so, als würde er es Kakarott leicht machen. Immerzu beschimpfte er ihn, denn es war bereits zu einer Art Tradition, zu einer Gewohnheit geworden. Zudem quälte ihn die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet sein Rivale hinter seine Fassade blicken könnte, dass er den letzten Schutzwall aus seinem früheren Leben verlieren könnte.

Vegeta bemerkte es nicht, doch unter all diesen Gedanken, dieser selbstzerrstörerischen Quälerei schlich sich eine Träne über seine Wange. Es mochte sein, dass der kalte Wind sie verursacht hatte, doch als sie, ein kleines Rinnsal hinterlassend, wie ein stiller Bote seines Kummers auf den erdigen Boden unter ihm tropfte, war sie mehr als ein salziger Tropfen, der im Fallen ein letztes Mal glitzerte.

**oooOOOooo**

„Vegeta."

Erschrocken drehte der Prinz sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte. Vollkommen unerwartet wurde er auch gleich von der nächsten Überraschung heimgesucht, als er erkannte, dass es Son Goku war, der hinter ihm stand.

„Baka!", keuchte er. Sein Herz schlug um vieles härter und schneller als sonst. „Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Entschuldige", murmelte Son Goku, der doch etwas verwundert über die heftige Reaktion von Vegeta war. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass der Saiyajinprinz es nicht mochte von der Momentanen Teleportation überrascht zu werden, aber er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, Vegeta so zu erschrecken. Über diesen seltenen Anblick eines aus der Fassung geratenen Vegetas hätte Goku beinahe schmunzeln müssen und es kostete ihn Mühe es zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht noch stärker den Unmut des anderen auf sich ziehen.

Während Vegeta wieder nach Atem schnappte, beobachtete Goku ihn genau und er stellte fest, dass Vegeta noch schmaler wirkte als früher. Vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so vor, er konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber irgendwie wirkte Vegeta anders.

„Wieder alles klar?", fragte Goku und Vegeta sah ihn mürrisch an. Goku hielt unbewusst die Luft an. Mit einem Schlag, sah er etwas, dass er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er sah Vegeta in einem ganz anderen Licht, als sich diese wunderschönen, dunklen Augen in die seinen bohrten. Als sie einen Mantel aus Kälte um sich legten und bemüht waren ausschließlich vorwurfsvoll zu blicken, doch es war zu spät. Son Goku hatte die Traurigkeit in Vegetas Augen gesehen, und nun nahm er auch den feuchten, silbernen Schatten auf dessen Wange wahr. Gokus komplette Erfahrung mit Vegeta schien angesichts dieser einen Träne zu verblassen. Nichts ergab mehr einen Sinn und Goku wollte wissen weshalb.

„Was willst du?", kam die barsche Frage von Vegeta.

„Ich wollte mir dir reden", entgegnete Goku. Er konnte fühlen, wie Vegeta sich noch stärker zurückzog. Da war etwas, dass der Prinz vor ihm verbergen wollte, doch was? Ein Kribbeln, ähnlich dem vor einem Kampf breitete sich in Gokus Körper aus und ein kleines leises Flüstern erklang in seinem Kopf, welches wie von Vegeta zu kommen schien. Eine Stimme, die flüsterte _„Hilf mir"_.

Son Goku schluckte. Sein Hals war plötzlich trocken, die Umgebung verschwamm, denn alles was er auf einmal sehen konnte waren Vegetas Augen. Nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, wie schön sie waren, wie lang und dunkel die Wimpern. Er wusste, er sollte den Blick unterbrechen, sollte sich von Vegeta entfernen, auch wenn sein Körper kaum dem Drang widerstehen konnte, noch näher zu Vegeta zu gelangen. Hier geschah etwas das Goku nicht begreifen konnte, so befremdlich und doch so unendlich verlockend, dass er versucht war, es zuzulassen.

„Kakarott?"

„Vegeta, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir." Es war eine Feststellung nicht mehr.

„Hm…", brummte Vegeta und machte nicht die Anstalt sich weiter dazu zu äußern.

„Hat es…", wollte Goku wissen, „mit mir zu tun?"

Erneut fühlte sich Son Goku wie vor einer Wand. Vegeta hatte nun tatsächlich alles dicht gemacht und Goku konnte nicht mehr. Zum ersten Mal seit er den Prinzen kannte, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden und er packte Vegeta an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Es war fast, als versuche er die Antworten aus Vegeta herauszuschütteln, doch nichts geschah. Weder wehrte Vegeta sich, noch sagte er etwas, er war wie eine leblose Puppe in Gokus Händen. Frustriert stöhnte Goku auf und das Schütteln hörte auf, auch wenn Goku Vegeta nicht losließ.

„Was ist nur los mit dir, Vegeta?" Son Goku klang verzweifelt, das wusste er, doch war er das nicht auch? Er wollte dem anderen doch bloß helfen. Abermals seufzte er und dann sah er Vegeta wieder eindringlich an. Sah die Augen, die tief in ihrem Grund so traurig schimmerten, sah die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die so weich wirkten und mit einem Mal wusste Goku, das er dieses neue verwirrende Gefühl zulassen musste. Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter dagegen an zu kämpfen, es war zu mächtig für ihn.

„Vegeta", raunte er, während er den anderen Saiyajin mit einem Ruck an seine Brust drückte, „Bei Dende, etwas stimmt nicht mit _mir_", wisperte er, bevor er seine Lippen hungrig auf die von Vegeta presste.

**oooOOOooo**

Starr und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ließ Vegeta den Kuss über sich ergehen. Er war so überrascht von Son Gokus Reaktion, dass er, obwohl er sich diese Liebkosung mit solch einer Inbrunst gewünscht hatte, sie nicht erwidern konnte. Es war zu unerwartet. Doch dann spürte er wie Goku fordernder wurde. Vegeta begriff in diesem Moment was hier vor sich ging und endlich konnte auch er sich fallen lassen. Er versank in einem Meer aus Gefühlen, ließ sich von ihnen hin und her wiegen, während all seine Hemmungen in ihren Fluten ertranken.

Er brauchte Goku und auch wenn er nicht wusste weshalb der Jüngere ihn küsste, jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum denken. Sollte später alles vorbei sein, es wäre egal, jetzt zählte nur das Gefühl das Goku in ihm erweckte. Vegeta erlaubte es Goku, mit seiner Zunge in ihn zu dringen, ihn zu erforschen, nur um gleich darauf selbst zum Forscher zu werden. Es war ein intensiver Kuss, einer der nach mehr schmeckte und den man nicht beenden wollte, bis einem die Luft zum atmen fehlte. Und als dann der Moment da war, als sie sich schwer keuchend voneinander lösten, da blickten sie sich einfach nur in die Augen.

Vegeta sah eine dunkle Lust in Gokus Augen schimmern, die der seinen gleichkam. Es war ein ganz neuer Abgrund, den Vegeta bei Son Goku erkannte und es erregte ihn, zu wissen, dass er der Grund dafür war. Aber noch etwas klamm in Gokus Augen auf, etwas das Vegeta nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich…", stammelte Goku und sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich schwer. Zu offensichtlich konnte man sehen, dass er zu begreifen versuchte was er getan und gefühlt hatte. Seine Aufgefühltheit gab Vegeta Zuversicht ohne sie erklären zu können.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Kakarott." Woher seine Worte kamen, wusste Vegeta nicht, doch sie schienen ihm richtig bei Gokus Verwirrung.

„Nein", sagte Goku plötzlich. „Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich… Warum hast du den Kuss erwidert?"

Sofort zogen sich Vegetas Augenbrauen zusammen. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, er wollte es Goku einfach nicht sagen und es ärgerte ihn, dass er alles kaputt machen musste. Hatte er den Kuss nicht einfach genießen können und seine Klappe halten?

„Warum hast du mich überhaupt geküsst?", fragte er zurück.

„Du hast…", sagte Goku, verstummte dann und errötete.

„Tse, von mir möchtest du Antworten, aber selbst sagst du nichts? Heuchlerisch oder nicht, Kakarott?" Zum Glück war auf seinen analytischen Verstand und die boshafte Zunge schon immer Verlass gewesen. „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst."

„Aber Vegeta…"

„Kein aber! Geh einfach!", sagte Vegeta nochmals mit Nachdruck und tatsächlich verließ ihn der Unterklassenkrieger indem er sich wieder weg teleportierte.

Kaum dass Son Goku verschwunden war, konnte Vegeta das Zittern seines Körpers nicht mehr beherrschen. Sein Herz fühlte sich ganz merkwürdig an und seine Lippen brannten noch immer von dem Kuss. Er war bereits vor Gokus Auftauchen voller Verwirrung und Zweifel gewesen, doch nun, nach diesem Kuss war alles noch schlimmer. Fragen drängten sich in ihm auf und allen voran die Frage warum Goku ihn geküsst hatte. Selbst verliebt glaubte er nicht daran, dass Goku seine Gefühle erwidern könnte, er war nicht naiv. Noch nie gewesen. Sein rationales Denken kannte nur eine Antwort und auch wenn diese für Vegeta schmerzend war, er konnte sich nicht anderes als pures Verlangen vorstellen. Aber Vegeta wollte das nicht. Er wollte nicht bloß von Goku begehrt werden, er wollte alles. Er wollte Goku mit Haut und Haaren, und dem voran sein Herz.

Erschöpft ließ er sich an einem der Bäume auf den Boden herabsinken. Er hatte genug. Sein Herz schmerzte und seine Gedanken hallten so laut in seinem Kopf, dass er sie zum Verstummen bringen wollte, doch dies gelang ihm erst, als er den Tränen, die sich aus seinem Inneren empor drängten, freien Lauf ließ. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er konnte ihnen keinen Einhalt mehr gebieten, sie hatten ihn besiegt, so wie Kakarott ihn besiegt hatte und endlich weinte er die Tränen, die er sein Leben lang unterdrückt hatte. Da waren Tränen des Verlustes, der Liebe, der Kindheit und des Schmerzes, alles floss wie eine erlösende Strömung aus ihm heraus und unter all diesen erleichternden Tränen schlief Vegeta ein. Zum ersten Mal seit scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit schlief er einen ruhigen und friedvollen Schlaf.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

* * *

Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	2. Kapitel 2

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Dich zu liebkosen

**Kategorie:**

2/4

**Pärchen:**

Goku x Vegeta/ Andeutung Piccolo x Gohan und Goten x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Der stolze Prinz der Saiyajins hat sich in Son Goku verliebt und weiß nicht, wie er mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll.

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern) und ich denke eine OOC Warnung wäre auch angebracht. **°**

**Disclaimer:**

Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sie sind alle samt Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Die Gesichte ist frei erfunden und nur aus Spaß entstanden.

**Betaleser:**

Die zweifellos sehr schnelle und sehr korrekte _B-chan_ Vielen Dank, B-chan

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

**Review-Antworten: **

Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare zum ersten Kapitel geht an **VegetaLove**, **Yumika**, **KradDark-chan** (Süße, ich möchte ja nichts sagen, aber ich glaube, du hast das längste Kommentar geschreiben, das ich jemals bekommen habe! Und dann war es noch voller Lob. **blush** Ich hoffe, ich werde mit dieser FF deinen Anforderungen gerecht ), **Dark-Angel**, **Ayashi**, **prince noir** (das OOC wirst du noch finden. **°°°**) und Lavendel (**knutscha**)

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

Dich zu liebkosen

Kapitel 2

Mit seinen Fingern strich er sich zärtlich über die Lippen. Noch immer meinte er die Lippen Vegetas auf den seinen zu spüren, und das obwohl inzwischen mehrere Stunden vergangen waren. Alleine der Gedanke an diesen Kuss verstärkte das Kribbeln, welches sanft durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Son Goku schloss die Augen und rief sich die ganze Begegnung mit Vegeta in Erinnerung. Er ließ nichts aus, auch nicht die Tatsache, dass er den Prinzen so brutal geschüttelt hatte und den Fakt, dass Vegeta sich nicht gewehrt hatte. Danach kam die Erinnerung an Vegeta, der ihn mit diesem unbewusst entzückenden Blick angesehen hatte und dann… Son Goku seufzte. Dieser Kuss war wundervoll gewesen. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas so Berauschendes erlebt. Mit Sicherheit war der Sex mit Chichi nie schlecht gewesen, aber dieses überwältigende Gefühl, welches lediglich durch Vegetas Kuss ausgelöst worden war, hatte Chichi nie in ihm auszulösen vermocht.

Hätte Vegeta ihn nicht weggeschickt, weil er ihn gereizt hatte, dann hätte Son Goku nicht gewusst was er getan hätte. Vegeta hatte in ihm so eine Lust ausgelöst, so ein intensives Bedürfnis den Prinzen zu schmecken und zu berühren, dass es ihn fast erstickt hatte. Aber Vegeta hatte ihn fortgeschickt und er war gegangen, nur die Erregung war geblieben. Erneut geriet Gokus Puls in Wallung. Der Gedanke an Vegeta reichte und neue Erinnerungen wurden wach. Erinnerungen, die den stolzen Prinzen zeigten, wie er arrogant auf alles herabblickte. Wie er nach dem Training erschöpft und verschwitzt seinen gestählten Körper mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete oder wie er durch Freezers Hand getötet wurde. Doch auch das Bild Vegetas in seiner typischen Lieblingshaltung, nämlich der, mit verschränkten Armen dazustehen, schob sich vor sein inneres Auge und er genoss die Erinnerung daran, dass er heimlich Vegetas, kleines, kaum merkliches Lächeln gesehen hatte.

Allmählich fragte sich Son Goku, ob er sich all die Jahre etwas vorgemacht hatte. Immerzu war er bemüht gewesen Vegeta auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und Vegetas Freundschaft und Respekt zu gewinnen. Konnte es sein, dass er schon damals etwas für den Prinzen empfunden hatte, dass aus mehr bestand als Freundschaft? Dass er sich instinktiv, ohne es sich bewusst zu sein, von Vegeta angezogen fühlte? Zumindest würde es erklären, weshalb er sich so ungemein gefreut hatte, dass Vegeta sich ihm im Laufe der letzten Jahre immer mehr geöffnet hatte.

Vegeta…

Son Goku vertiefte seine Erinnerung an Vegetas Kuss und wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand an seinem Körper hinab. Sein Geist brauchte jetzt in diesem Moment die Vorstellung, dass es Vegeta war, der ihn berührte, dass sie mehr getan hätten, als sich zu küssen und brennende Erregung pulsierte in Gokus Blut. Er wusste es, schon während er es tat, dass es falsch war, aber er konnte ebenso wenig dagegen an, wie er dagegen angekommen war Vegeta zu küssen. Es war eine neue Leidenschaft, die ihn beflügelte, und als seine Hand am Bund seiner Hose angelangte, gab es kein Zögern. Seine Hand glitt unter den Stoff und hinab zu seiner Männlichkeit. Son Goku zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sanft sein Glied umfasste. Es fühlte sich so gut an, und der pure Gedanke, Vegeta könnte ihm diese Emotionen entlocken, verstärkte seine Erregung noch mehr.

Son Goku spielte mit dem harten Schaft, den er in der Hand hielt. Liebkoste die Eichel, welche vor Erregung bereits erste Lusttropfen absonderte, knete und reizte seine Hoden, bevor er sein Glied letztendlich noch fester umfasste. Es tat so gut. Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und all das war nicht er, nein, es war Vegeta. In seinen Gedanken gab es nur Vegeta, der ihn mit seinem intensiven Blick aus den meist blitzenden Augen ansah, während er ihn so gekonnt verwöhnte. Goku verlor sich in seiner Lust. Stöhnte und keuchte Vegetas Namen immer wieder, ähnlich einem Mantra, doch der Saiyajin bemerkte nichts davon. Ebenso wenig wie er bemerkte, dass Son Gohan von den Lauten seines Vaters angelockt wurde und erstaunt im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers stehen blieb.

Unter letzten heftigen Berührungen kam Son Goku zu seinem Höhepunkt. Sein Körper erstarrte, während ein letzter, tiefer Schrei aus seiner Kehle drang und dann schüttelte sich sein Körper in den Beben eines heftigen Orgasmus, nur um gleich darauf erschöpft auf dem Bett liegen zu bleiben.

„Hast du ein Glück, dass Mutter nicht Zuhause ist."

Erschrocken sah Son Goku auf.

Gohan lehnte am Türrahmen und blickte seinen Vater merkwürdig belustigt an. „Ich glaube, wir zwei sollten uns mal unterhalten", sagte Gohan und grinste noch breiter, als er bemerkte, wie Son Goku tief errötete.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war bereits dunkel, als Vegeta erwachte. Sein Körper fühlte sich irgendwie befriedigend matt an und er streckte sich genüsslich, bevor er sich wieder zusammenrollte. Seit langer Zeit hatte er endlich wieder den Eindruck, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging. Erneut änderte er noch etwas an seiner Liegeposition und eine Art schmatzendes Schnurren entrang sich ihm, und dann fiel sein Blick auf die Sterne über ihm.

Sie waren wunderschön. Seine Augen erfassten die einzelnen, funkelnden Lichter über sich genau und mit einem Mal standen seine Gedanken still. Alles war so unglaublich friedlich.

„Irgendwo da draußen war Vegeta-Sei", sagte er und seine Stimme klang so laut, so unpassend in der stillen Nacht. Aber trotz dieser Feststellung kam Vegeta nicht umhin weiter an seinen Heimatplaneten zu denken. Es war so lange her… Er war noch ein Kind gewesen, als Freezer den Planeten zerstört hatte. Diesen starken und stolzen Planeten, der so viel von seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit widerspiegelte, obwohl er ihm nie wirklich eine Heimat gewesen war. Auf der Erde und auch unter Freezers Kommando hatte er mehr Zeit verbracht, als auf Vegeta-Sei. Doch im Gegensatz zu Freezers Weltraumstationen fühlte sich Vegeta auf der Erde tatsächlich heimisch. Er hatte früher nie gedacht, dass er jemals ein solch bindendes Gefühl zu einem Planeten entwickeln würde, umso erstaunlicher war es, dass es ausgerechnet dieser Planet war. Hier hatte er mit einer wundervollen Frau eine Familie gegründet, war Vater von einem Sohn geworden, den er über alles liebte und hatte sogar Freunde gefunden.

Kakarott…

In dieser Welt hatte er Kakarott getroffen. Welch Ironie war es doch, dass der Saiyajin, den er eigentlich töten sollte, sein Herz erobert hatte. Vegeta hätte gelacht, wenn ihm nicht das Ausmaß seiner Gefühle bewusst gewesen wäre. Er seufzte auf und erneut betrachtete er die Sterne genau. Die Friedlichkeit des Augenblicks war noch nicht verflogen und der Wunsch, in seinem Herzen ebenfalls diesen Frieden zu finden, wuchs. Vegeta ahnte was er tun musste, um jenen Frieden zu erhalten.

„Ich muss es ihm sagen", murmelte Vegeta vor sich hin, „Ich muss es ihm sagen, aber erst morgen."

Wehmütig genoss er noch einen Augenblick diesen Moment, doch der Entschluss, den er gefällt hatte, verhinderte, dass er ihn ebenso in sich aufsaugen konnte, wie die Ruhe vorher, und so hielt Vegeta es nicht mehr lange aus und flog nach Hause zu Frau und Sohn.

**oooOOOooo**

„Gohan!", entfuhr es Son Goku. Er konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde und wie ihn Scham von Kopf bis Fuß einhüllte. Sein Sohn hatte ihn _dabei_ gesehen!

„Vater, ich hätte nicht gedacht…", sagte Gohan, während er den Raum betrat und die Zimmertüre leise hinter sich schloss, „dich bei so etwas zu erwischen."

Vorwurfsvoll schüttelte Gohan seinen Kopf und Goku brach der kalte Angstschweiß aus. Mit seiner freien Hand langte er nach der Bettdecke und zog sie über sich. Obwohl Son Goku nicht nackt war, fühlte er sich unter dem forschenden Blick seines Sohnes so. Er wusste nicht genau, was Gohan gesehen und gehört hatte, oder was er davon dachte, aber ganz automatisch versuchte Goku sich zu verteidigen.

„Es ist nicht so wie du…"

„denkst?", ergänzte Gohan den Satz. „Ist schon in Ordnung Vater, ich bin ja kein Kind mehr. Was mich mehr interessiert ist die Tatsache", meinte Gohan, setzte sich neben Goku auf das Bett, welcher leicht zusammenzuckte und beugte sich zum Ohr seines Vater vor, „weshalb du dabei Vegetas Namen stöhnst."

Son Goku wurde kreidebleich. Er hatte Vegetas Namen gestöhnt? Fast konnte er Gohans Worte nicht glauben, aber woher hätte sein Sohn es sonst wissen sollen? Es musste so sein und er fühlte sich deshalb plötzlich schlecht. Wie sollte er Gohan das alles erklären? Wie sollte er seine Gefühle in Worte fassen, wenn noch alles so neu und unbekannt war?

Gohans Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als er sah welchen Schrecken er seinem Vater damit eingejagt hatte, und er überlegte sich, ob es jetzt nicht an der Zeit war seinem Vater zu verraten, dass er selbst eine Affäre mit Piccolo hatte. Gohan war zwar mit Videl verlobt und demnächst wollten sie auch heiraten, aber Gohan tat das nur, weil er es seiner Mutter versprochen hatte. Piccolo hatte diese Entscheidung akzeptiert, denn obwohl Gohan bald verheiratet war, wollten sie ihre Beziehung auf keinen Fall beenden. Son Gohan sah es nämlich überhaupt nicht ein, dass er sich von Piccolo, dem seine Liebe und Leidenschaft galt, fernhalten sollte. Bereits jetzt sahen sie sich nur alle paar Wochen zum _Training_, denn Zeit war für Gohan, der mit seinem Studium und Job beschäftigt war, etwas sehr Rares. So würde es keinesfalls auffallen, wenn er diese Treffen mit Piccolo beibehielt.

Gohan dachte zurück, wie es überhaupt soweit zwischen ihm und Piccolo gekommen war. Schon seit er ein Kind gewesen und Son Goku zum ersten Mal gestorben war und die Bedrohung durch die Saiyajin bestanden hatte, waren sie sich näher gekommen. Doch damals war alles noch unschuldig, voller zärtlicher Liebe eines Kindes zu einer Art Vater. Die Zeit, die Gohan mit Piccolo verbracht hatte, das Miteinanderleben, hatten ihm gezeigt dass der Namekianer keinesfalls so böse war, wie er immer vorgab es zu sein. Nein, Piccolo hatte sich als intelligenter Mann mit einem etwas anderem Naturell, was das Zeigen von Gefühlen anging entpuppt. Jedoch bemerkten beide erst als Son Gohan 16 Jahre wurde, dass es zwischen diesen väterlichen Gefühlen noch etwas anderes gab. Etwas, das sie beide eine ganze Weile nicht wahrhaben wollten.

Son Gohan hatte viel Zeit mit Videl verbracht, hatte sich mit dem Mädchen amüsiert und sie kennen gelernt. Er mochte das hübsche Mädchen sehr, aber dann waren ihm Piccolos Blicke aufgefallen. Blicke, die wann immer er sich mit Videl unterhielt, nahezu tödlich wirkten. Gohan verstand nicht, was für ein Problem Piccolo mit Videl haben konnte, und weil ihm Piccolos Meinung wichtig war, ging er zu ihm, fragte ihn, was er gegen Videl habe, und zu seinem größten Erstaunen, hatte Piccolo ihn angeknurrt. Fast war es ein Schock für Gohan, denn so war er von Piccolo seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr behandelt worden und hatte ihm entsprechend Kontra gegeben. Ein Wort war dem anderen gefolgt und schließlich, als Piccolo sich umdrehte, bereit zu gehen, da hatte Gohan ihn am Arm gepackt. Es war ein Fehler, den Gohan niemals bereuen sollte. Mit einem ungezügelten Blick hatte Piccolo ihm in die Augen gesehen, ihn grob gepackt und brutal an die nächste Wand gedrängt, bevor er ihm die Lippen fest verschlossen hatte.

Die Welt war für Son Gohan stehen geblieben, nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn ergeben, doch da waren Gefühle, aufgetaucht. Gefühle, die ihn verwirrten und überrannten, Gefühle, welche ihn dazu brachten unter Piccolos ausgewachsenem Hunger schwach zu werden. Er hatte den Kuss erwidert. War weich geworden in Piccolos starken Armen und hatte sich ihm ergeben mit einer Sehnsucht, die ihn selbst erschreckte. Als der Kuss beendet war, hatte sie sich lange Zeit schwer keuchend angesehen, hatten versucht zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war, doch es war kein Wort nötig gewesen. Sie wussten es und beginnend mit diesem Moment hatte sich ihre körperliche Gier gesteigert. Nach und nach waren sie einander mehr verfallen. Son Gohan musste schmunzeln, wenn er dran dachte, dass so seine Beziehung mit Piccolo begonnen hatte. Seine Beziehung, die bis heute ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis darstellte, da Son Gohan weder Videl, noch seine Mutter mit seiner Liebe zu Piccolo verletzten wollte.

**oooOOOooo**

„_Die Tage verrinnen so schnell. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange es jetzt schon her ist, dass ich mir vornahm ihm meine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen. Wenn mein Vater noch leben würde und wüsste, wie feige sein Sohn geworden ist, hätte er mich schon längst verstoßen oder getötet. Seit diesem Kuss will ich ihn nur noch mehr. Meine Unsicherheit würde vielleicht verfliegen, wenn ich nur wüsste, ob er für mich mehr empfindet, als nur Lust. Vielleicht... hätte ich ihn nicht von mir gewiesen, so könnte ich mich weiter an seiner Wärme und Nähe ergötzen. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe solche Angst..." _

Vegeta legte das Tagebuch wieder in sein Geheimfach. Niemand sollte sein Tagebuch je finden, denn seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle für Kakarott galt es zu schützen. Schon längere Zeit hatte er Kakarott nicht mehr gesehen. Ja, wenn Vegeta so zurückdachte, dann hatte er den jüngeren Krieger seit ihrem Kuss nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen. Offenbar waren sie sich wohl beide aus dem Weg gegangen. Obwohl der Kuss auf Vegeta wie Balsam hätte wirken können, war sein Schmerz nicht gelindert worden. Im Gegenteil, der Kuss hatte eine weitere Sehnsucht in ihm geweckt und sein Bedürfnis zu hoffen war gewachsen. Jedoch fürchtete sich Vegeta auch davor Kakarott gegenüberzutreten und ihm in die Augen blicken zu müssen. Alles Hoffen dieser Welt würde nicht die Unsicherheit über Kakarotts Reaktion tilgen können, und dann war da noch die Angst. Die Angst davor, dass Bulma oder Trunks ihm ansehen könnten, dass etwas zwischen Kakarott und ihm vorgefallen war. Geschickt hatte Vegeta, um eben jeden Verdacht von sich zu lenken, sein Training wieder aufgenommen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Bulma und Trunks sich davon täuschen ließen und trainierte von früh morgens und spät abends im Gravitationsraum. Erst wenn Vegeta vom vielen kämpfen so müde geworden war, dass er kaum noch Kraft besaß, schleppte er sich erschöpft ins Haus, duschte, aß und verkroch sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer, wo er weiterhin heimlich an seinem Tagebuch schrieb. Der Inhalt des Buches war in den letzten Tagen rasch gewachsen.

„Vegeta, kommst du bitte mal?", schreckte der Ruf von Bulma Vegeta auf.

„Was willst du, Weib?", rief er zurück – maulend, um den Schein der Unnahbarkeit zu wahren.

„Komm einfach", gab Bulma auch gleich genervt zurück.

Unwillig folgte er Bulmas Aufforderung und ging die Treppe hinunter, wo sie schon wartend stand.

„Ja?"

„Ich gehe kurz etwas in der Stadt holen und möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Chichi und Goku werden bald kommen. Ich habe sie zum Abendessen eingeladen. Das hast du doch nicht vergessen, oder?"

„Nein", brummte er, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Vegeta hatte natürlich vergessen, dass Kakarott kommen wollte, aber er wusste nicht _wie_ er es hatte vergessen können. Seine Gedanken kreisten doch ohnehin ständig um den Unterklassekrieger, da müsste er diese Verabredung doch ebenso in seinen Erinnerungen gespeichert haben, wie jede andere Begegnung mit Kakarott. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er merkte, wie er nervös wurde. Vegeta wollte sofort gehen und dem inneren Drang folgen, der in ihm aufzukeimen drohte, doch vor Bulma blieb er ebenso ruhig und beherrscht wie immer. Erst als sich seine Lebensgefährtin verabschiedet hatte, stürme der Saiyajinprinz ins Badezimmer um sich gründlich zu duschen.

Nass und nur mit einem Handtuch um seine schmalen Hüften und einem weiteren, mit dem er dabei war seine Haare abzutrocknen, verließ er das Badezimmer, betrat sein eigenes Zimmer und öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank. Vegeta wusste nicht genau weshalb, aber er wollte gut aussehen, wenn Kakarott kam. Nie zuvor hatte er sich über derlei Dinge den Kopf zerbrochen, doch heute schien ihm alles anders. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen landete auf seinem Bett, doch keines war ihm gut genug. Keines genügte ihm, um Kakarott entsprechend zu beeindrucken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich der Prinz entschieden hatte. Nachdem er angezogen war, entdeckte er in seinem Wandspiegel einen attraktiven Mann in einer schwarzen, engen Jeans und einem dunkelblauen Hemd, dessen Kragen weit offen stand, um auf diese Weise einen Blick auf die muskulöse Brust zu zulassen. Gerade, als Vegeta mit sich selbst zufrieden war, klingelte es an der Haustür.

Vegeta war schon im Begriff die Treppe hinunterzugehen, als er Trunks laute Schritte vernahm, der kurz daraufhin die Tür öffnete.

„Hi Chichi, hi Goku. Wie geht's?", konnte er Trunks fröhliche Stimme hören.

„Hallo Trunks. Gut und dir?" Ganz automatisch zuckte Vegeta zusammen. Er mochte Chichi nicht und alleine der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ ihn erschaudern. Vegeta verstand nicht, wie Kakarott Chichi jemals hatte heiraten können.

„Kommt mit, ihr könnt im Wohnzimmer warten", sagte Trunks und Vegeta war nicht länger in der Lage dem lapidaren Gespräch zu folgen, da die Entfernung zu groß geworden war.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku war nervös. Seine Hände spielten unaufhörlich mit dem grellen Hawaii-Hemd, welches Chichi ihn genötigt hatte anzuziehen. Vegeta. Er würde Vegeta wieder sehen und das nach diesem Gespräch mit Son Gohan, welches ihm so unsagbar peinlich gewesen war. Sein Sohn hatte mit ihm über Sex gesprochen, über schwulen Sex und ihm offenbart, dass er mit Piccolo schlief. Obwohl Son Goku von seinem Naturell eher der offenherzige Typ war, war er von Gohans Geständnis schockiert gewesen. Es war für Son Goku einfach unglaublich gewesen zu erfahren, dass sein Sohn schon sexuell aktiv war und dann auch noch mit diesem mürrischen Namekianer, den Son Goku sich überhaupt nicht mit seinem Sohn vorstellen konnte. Letztendlich jedoch hatte Goku einsehen müssen, dass sich seine Gefühle von denen Gohans nicht unterschieden, denn auch er hatte sich nicht gerade in die Freundlichkeit pur verliebt. Vegeta war Piccolo vom Charakter sogar sehr ähnlich und als Goku die Beziehung seines Sohnes aus diesem Blickwinkel wahrgenommen hatte, hatte er Gohan auch verstanden. Gohan jedoch hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht ihm von seiner Erfahrung profitieren zu lassen und ihm einen homosexuellen Aufklärungsunterricht verpasst, der Son Goku selbst jetzt noch erröten ließ, sobald er daran dachte.

Viel schlimmer als den Aufklärungsunterricht hatte Goku es aber empfunden, als Gohan ihn zu seiner Beziehung zu Vegeta ausgequetscht hatte. Natürlich hatte Son Goku geleugnet in den Prinzen verliebt zu sein, doch an Gohans Beharrlichkeit war er gescheitert und sein Sohn hatte es sogar fertig gebracht, ihm von dem Kuss zu erzählen. Am Ende ihres sehr ausführlichen und langen Gespräches war Goku sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er Vegeta nicht doch liebte. Weitere Tage waren verstrichen und Son Goku hatte Stunden damit verbracht sich über seine Gefühle im Klaren zu werden. Es waren Stunden, die er alleine in der Wildnis verbracht hatte. Stunden in denen es nichts weiter gab als ihn, seine Gedanken und die Stille um ihn herum, doch Son Goku hatte erst träumen müssen, damit er wusste, was diese Verwirrung und diese Gier nach Vegeta bedeuteten.

Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, heiß, verlangend und doch mit Zärtlichkeit. Son Gokus Empfinden war vollkommen auf Vegeta ausgerichtet gewesen und er hatte den Prinzen gespürt wie nie zuvor, doch auch Vegeta hatte es ähnlich gehen müssen, denn Vegeta hatte sich ihm geschenkt, voller Ergebenheit. Nie zuvor hatte Goku sich glücklicher gefühlt, weder in einem Traum noch wach. Es war vollkommen gewesen, doch dann hatte sich das Traumszenario geändert. Plötzlichen waren Angreifer aufgetaucht, Schattengestalten, die gegen sie gekämpft hatten und es war Vegeta gewesen, auf den sie es abgesehen hatten. Sie bedrängten ihn, waren stärker und Son Goku war nicht in der Lage gewesen ihm zu helfen. Vegeta war gestorben und der Schmerz, welcher daraufhin Gokus Herz zusammengezogen hatte, hatte ihn aufwachen lassen. Unkontrolliert waren ihm Tränen über das ganze Gesicht gelaufen und Goku wusste, dass er diesen Verlust niemals ertragen konnte. Ein Verlust, der ihm selbst in der Fiktion eines Traumes bewusst gemacht hatte, dass er Vegeta liebte und nun durfte er ihn wieder sehen, den Mann den er tatsächlich liebte.

Schon bevor Goku Vegeta sah, hörte er seine Schritte und spürte seine kraftvolle Aura, doch als der Prinz den Raum betrat, stocke Goku dennoch der Atem. Vegeta sah einfach umwerfend aus und wären sie alleine gewesen, Goku hätte nicht gewusst was passiert wäre. Jeder Funken seiner Beherrschung war am verglühen, dank Vegetas Aussehen.

„Hallo Vegeta", sagte Chichi da, welche nichts von dem Knistern zwischen den beiden Saiyajins mitbekommen hatte, „Wo ist Bulma?"

Vegeta erschauderte, er mochte Chichis Stimme einfach nicht, doch er ließ sich herab ihr zu antworten: „Sie musste kurz etwas in der Stadt besorgen gehen, aber sie ist bald zurück."

„Oh, na dann", sagte Chichi und setzte sich auf die Couch, während Son Goku und Vegeta weiterhin standen und sich gegenseitig abschätzend musterten. Das Schweigen jedoch, das im Raum herrschte, wurde mit jeder vergehenden Minute unangenehmer und man merkte, dass Bulma, welche die Gespräche immer am Leben erhielt, fehlte. Erst als Trunks in den Raum stürmte, wurde die merkwürdige Atmosphäre unterbrochen.

„Dad, ich gehe zu Goten, bis später", sagte Trunks und wollte schon wieder aus dem Raum gehen, als Bulma auftauchte.

„Wann kommst du wieder heim?"

„Keine Ahnung, darf ich bei Goten übernachten?" Trunks Blick glitt von Bulma zu seinem Vater und dann zu Chichi und Goku.

„Klar", sagte Goku bevor Chichi noch etwas anderes sagen konnte.

„Danke", strahlte Trunks Goku an und verschwand ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Du hättest warten können, bis ich es ihm erlaubt habe", sagte Chichi da zu Goku.

„Warum? Du hättest es ihm doch eh erlaubt."

„Darum geht es nicht, Son Goku", meinte sie und runzelte weiterhin missbilligend die Stirn, da sie es nicht gerne sah, wenn Goku sie bei Entscheidungen überging.

Der Wutausbruch, den Goku erwartete, erfolgte aber nicht und dann nahm Bulma Chichi mit in die Küche, um ihre Einkäufe zu verstauen und sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern, dass die beiden Frauen gemeinsam zubereiten wollten. Endlich waren die Männer alleine und sofort spürte Goku die Spannung zwischen ihm und Vegeta wiedererwachen. Sie schwang zwischen ihnen hin und her, doch rasch bemerkte Goku, dass Vegeta nicht den Anfang machen würde. Sein Stolz und seine Sturheit hielten ihn wahrscheinlich davon ab und so war es Goku, der auf Vegeta zuging. Mit jedem Schritt, den Goku tat, wich Vegeta vor ihm zurück und dann konnte Vegeta nicht mehr weiter fliehen, da er an der Wand lehnte und Son Goku schloss auf. Berührte mit seinem Körper den von Vegeta und umfasste sanft das Kinn des Prinzen.

„Wir müssen reden."

**oooOOOooo**

Vegetas Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Der Drang vor Kakarott zu fliehen war groß, doch er konnte nicht. Sein Körper wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen und so als hätte Son Goku geahnt was in ihm vorging, packte er seine Arme und hielt sie ihm über dem Kopf fest. Natürlich hätte Vegeta Kakarott von sich stoßen können, aber der intensive Blick aus dessen Augen bannte ihn, ließ zu, dass er sich dem Jüngeren ergab, bevor sein Kampfgeist entflammte.

„Vegeta, mir ist es ernst, wir müssen die Sache klären."

„Kakarott…", sagte Vegeta, doch er kam nicht weit, denn abrupt hatte Son Goku besitz von seinem Mund genommen. Vegeta fühlte sich überrumpelt und gleichzeitig überwältigt. Er ließ zu, dass Kakarott mit seiner Zungenspitze über seine Lippen strich, bis er ihm Einlass gewährte und Vegeta quittierte diesen Vorstoß mit einem leisen Keuchen. Das Gefühl von Kakarott vereinnahmt zu werden war übermächtig und doch musste er lernen, dass Kakarott in der Lage war dieses Gefühl noch zu verstärken. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Emotionen brachen aus Vegeta empor, die ihn dazu brachten seine Arme, welche Kakarott längst losgelassen hatte, um ihn zu schlingen und ihn so fest es ging an ihn zu ziehen. Sie spielten mit dem Feuer, das ihre Nähe in ihnen auslöste und die Hitze stieg an zu einem heftigen Brand, der nicht einmal dann gelöscht werden konnte, als sie sich nach Luft keuchend voneinander lösten.

„Vegeta, ich… Ich muss es dir jetzt sagen. Ich…"

„Vegeta, Goku kommt ihr Essen?", Chichi stand in der Tür und sah die beiden Saiyajins aufmerksam an.

Ein lautloses Fluchen huschte über Kakarotts Lippen, während er verdächtig rot wurde, was nur Vegeta sehen konnte und diesen belustigt hätte, wenn er sich nur zur gleichen Zeit gefragt hätte, ob Chichi sie gesehen hatte.

„Wir kommen gleich", antworte Kakarott und die Worte schienen im unglaublich schwer über die Lippen zu kommen. Vegeta konnte sehen, dass ihm der Jüngere etwas sagen wollte, doch, egal was es gewesen war, Chichis erscheinen hatte die passende Situation zerstört. Kakarotts erhitztes Gesicht mit den leicht geschwollenen Lippen vor sich, atmete der Vegeta noch ein paar Mal durch, bevor er sich an Kakarott vorbeidrängte und an Chichi vorbei ins Esszimmer ging. Was Chichi wohl denken würde, nachdem sie ihn und ihren Mann so vorgefunden hatte?

_Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

_

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass das Update so lange gebraucht hat, aber ich hatte Beta-Probleme und kann euch mitteilen, dass die letzten zwei Kapitel ebenfalls schon betagelesen sind. Die letzten Updates kommen mit jeweils einer Woche Abstand. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	3. Kapitel 3

**Autor:**Amunet

**Titel:** Dich zu liebkosen

**Kategorie:**3/4

**Pärchen:**Goku x Vegeta/ Andeutung Piccolo x Gohan und Goten x Trunks

**Inhalt:**Der stolze Prinz der Saiyajins hat sich in Son Goku verliebt und weiß nicht,

wie er mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll.

**Warnung:**Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern) und ich denke eine OOC Warnung

wäre auch angebracht. **°**

**Disclaimer:**Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sie sind alle samt Eigentum von

Akira Toriyama. Die Gesichte ist frei erfunden und nur aus Spaß

entstanden.

**Betaleser:** Die zweifellos sehr schnelle und sehr korrekte B-chan

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

**Review-Antworten: **

**Vielen Dank** geht an **Yumika** und **prince noir** für ihre ganz lieben Reviews. Bedauerlicherweise scheinen die Beiden, die einzigen zu sein, die sich noch für diese Geschichte interessieren. Kapitel 4 gibt es dann übrigens in ein paar Tagen.

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**Dich zu liebkosen

Kapitel 3

Entgegen Vegetas Erwartung verbrachten er, Goku und ihre Frauen einen angenehmen Abend. Sie aßen, sie lachten und so manches Mal machten Chichi und Bulma einen Scherz auf Kakarotts Kosten, den der Saiyajin erröten und vor Peinlichkeit verlegen auflachen ließen. Etwas, das Vegeta auf unbestimmte Art reizend fand. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, ob er den Unterklassekrieger noch stärker zum erröten bringen konnte, doch angesichts der beiden sich unterhaltenden Frauen am Tisch, musste er jeglichen Versuch in diese Richtung verscheuchen. Ebenso wie er den Gedanken an Kakarotts Kuss verdrängte. Vegeta musste sich beherrschen, um nicht an diese unsagbar berauschenden Gefühle zu denken und Kakarott einfach erneut zu küssen, lediglich um auszutesten, ob diese Gefühle bei jedem ihrer Küsse so intensiv wurden. Nein, er und Kakarott beschränkten sich schlicht darauf Blicke über den Tisch hinweg zu tauschen und noch mehr zu Essen, als es Saiyajins ohnehin gerne taten.

Bulma und Chichi schienen von dem Wechsel der Blicke nichts zu bemerken und Vegeta war froh darum. Nervtötende Fragen hätte er nämlich nicht gut verkraftet, dafür war sein Herz doch zu sehr aus der Fassung geraten. Er wusste, dass er Kakarott liebte, nicht umsonst hatte er dieses Tagebuch geführt, um seinen Emotionen Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch was war mit Kakarott? Liebte ihn der Jüngere ebenfalls? Und war es das, was er ihm hatte vorhin sagen wollen, als Chichi sie so abrupt gestört hatte? Vegeta wusste es nicht, doch die Gedanken daran beschäftigten ihn mehr, als die aktuelle Situation zulassen sollte, denn es war definitiv nicht der richtige Augenblick, um in nachdenkliches Schweigen zu verfallen.

Nach dem Essen wollte Vegeta eigentlich gehen, doch Bulma machte ihm sehr geschickt einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie ein Kartenspiel hervorholte und Vegeta gleichermaßen amüsiert, wie auch sanft erklärte, er müsse mitspielen. Da Vegeta heute nicht in der Stimmung war sich mit Bulma wegen so einer Kleinigkeit zu streiten, ergab er sich knurrend seinem Schicksal, doch als er Gokus entzückten Anblick über seine Reaktion sah, verstummte er sofort und konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass er nicht ebenfalls errötete. Eine weitere Stunde später jedoch hatte Vegeta die höchst angenehme Erfahrung gemacht, dass Pokern ihm lag. Das Pokerface selbst beherrschte er ausgezeichnet und dass er zudem noch eine Glückssträhne hatte, machten ihm den Spielabend wesentlich unterhaltsamer, besonders da Kakarott nicht einmal die Regeln des Spieles zu verstehen schien.

Beschwipst und sehr erheitert machten die Frauen, leicht frustriert von Vegetas Spielerglück, den Vorschlag, dass jeder Verlierer einen Schnaps trinken musste und die beiden Saiyajins waren damit einverstanden. Was Vegeta und Kakarott jedoch nicht ahnen konnten war, dass es plötzlich nur noch sie waren, die verloren. Nach kürzester Zeit selbst angetrunken bemerkten sie nicht, dass Chichi und Bulma mogelten ohne Ende und so kam es, dass nach einer weiteren Stunde weder Vegeta noch Goku sich besonders gut auf den Beinen halten konnten. Grinsend und laut kichernd standen Bulma und Chichi auf und ließen ihre betrunken Männer genau dort wo sie waren. Zum Sofa war es nicht weit und dort würden sie besser ihren Rausch ausschlafen können, als in einem der Betten im oberen Stockwerk.

**oooOOOooo**

Stöhnend erwachte Goku total verkatert. Das fahle Licht, welches in das Zimmer fiel, tat ihm in den Augen weh, doch genau dann, als er nach nochmaligem Blinzeln feststellte, dass er an Vegeta gekuschelt geschlafen hatte, war er hell wach. Das Hemd des Prinzen war aufgeknöpft und bot ihm einen unwiderstehlichen Anblick und eine Versuchung, der Goku einfach nachgehen musste. Seine Hand streichelte zärtlich über Vegetas Haut, hinab zu der muskulösen, gebräunten Brust. Die weiche Haut des Prinzen kitzelte unter seinen Fingern und selbst die feinen Narben, welche von früheren Kämpfen herrührten, konnten nichts an Vegetas Schönheit trüben. Nicht in den Augen von Son Goku, der sich mittlerweile so sehr in Vegeta verliebt hatte, dass er sich, kaum dass er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Vegeta noch immer tief und fest schlief, vorbeugte und mit seinen Lippen sachte die von Vegeta berührte. Doch Son Gokus Lippen verweilten nicht. Sie gingen auf Erkundung all der Stellen, die er eben noch mit seinen Fingern nachgezeichnet hatte.

Seufzend und wie von alleine glitt seine Zunge aus dem Mund und Son Goku schmeckte endlich Vegeta. Er liebkoste mit Lippen und Zunge die wundervolle Haut, und verweilte an Vegetas Brustwarzen. Leckte und reizte sie, bis sie sich verhärteten. Ganz in sein Tun vertief, erfasst von einer Welle der Erregung, bemerkte Goku zuerst nicht, dass Vegeta langsam aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Erst das wohlige Keuchen von Vegeta ließ Goku aufblicken und er musste lächeln. Vegeta sah halb in Schlaf und halb in Lust gefangen wunderschön aus. Sein Gesicht war von einer sanften Röte überzogen und auch wenn Goku niemals geglaubt hätte dieses Wort bei Vegeta verwenden zu können, so fand er ihn in diesem Moment dennoch sehr niedlich.

Als Vegeta ihn erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken, doch er wehrte sich nicht gegen die Berührungen, sondern blieb weiterhin in seinen Armen liegen. Goku konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm diese Berührungen gefielen und fuhr fort, den Prinzen mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen. Nur um irgendwann Vegetas Hände in seinem Haar zu fühlen, die es durcheinander brachten und gefangen in Verlangen damit spielten.

„Gefällt dir das, mein Prinz?", raunte Goku heiser in Vegetas Ohr und knabberte zärtlich an dem empfindsamen Ohrläppchen.

„Mh", stöhnte Vegeta auf und Son Goku deute dies als Zeichen der Zustimmung um den königlichen Körper noch weiter zu erforschen und so fanden seine Finger rasch den Bund von Vegetas Hose.

„Willst du mich nicht aufhalten?", frage er, doch es war keine ernst gemeinte Frage, denn berauscht von Vegetas Willigkeit öffnete Goku bereits die Jeans und wanderte mit seiner Hand ebenso neugierig, wie nervös in Vegetas Boxershorts.

Laut stöhnte Vegeta auf, als Goku sein Glied umfasste, und drängte sich unwillkürlich dem erregenden Reiben entgegen. Die Reaktion auf diese Berührung entlud sich in einem Zittern, das Goku dazu antrieb, immer weiter den harten Schaft zu berühren. Liebevoll streichelte er über die empfindsame Eichel, nur um Vegeta ein weiteres Zittern zu entlocken. Es schenkte Goku tiefe Befriedigung, dass Gohans Aufklärungsunterricht, den er in die Tat umsetzte, bei Vegeta solch eine Wirkung hatte. Ja, für ihn war es regelrecht ein Genuss, seine eigene Erfahrung in Sachen Selbstbefriedigung umzusetzen und Vegeta vor Lust beben zu lassen. Es machte ihn i gleichem Maß heiß, wie den Prinzen, dessen Wangen inzwischen vor Erregung gerötet waren und dessen dunkle Augen ihm lodernd entgegenblickten. Doch auch Son Gokus Verlangen wuchs und es wuchs so sehr, dass sein Flehen rau vor Erregung klang: „Vegeta, ich…"

„Ja", die Antwort von Vegeta kam prompt und klang viel sanfter, als Goku Vegeta jemals sprechen gehört hatte. „Ja, Kakarott – ich will _es_ auch."

Nun war es an Goku zu erschaudern. Für ihn waren Vegetas Worte mit einem sinnlichen Erbeben gleichzusetzen und eine neuerliche Welle glühenden Verlangens rollte über ihn hinweg. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen und nicht gleich in Vegeta zu dringen, dorthin, wo er sich mehr als alles andere hinsehnte, aber es gab etwas, das er zuvor noch sagen musste. Worte, die ihm in diesem Moment so viel bedeuten.

„Vegeta, sieh mich an", raunte er und als ihn der lustverschleierte Blick traf, war es fast um ihn geschehen. „Vegeta, bevor wir miteinander schlafen, da wollte ich dir nur noch sagen, dass…" Er unterbrach sich kurz, denn plötzlich fiel es Goku nicht mehr leicht weiterzureden, denn er hatte Angst, er könnte sich in seiner Interpretation von Vegetas Verhalten geirrt haben, doch dann faste er neuerlichen Mut.

„Ich liebe dich."

**oooOOOooo**

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrte Vegeta, als durch den Nebel seiner Gier Kakarotts Worte in sein Bewusstsein drangen. Erst glaubte Vegeta, er hätte sich verhört, doch der ernste Ausdruck im Gesicht des Unterklassekriegers machte ihm bewusst, dass Kakarott es wirklich so gemeint hatte, wie er es gesagt hatte. Er liebte ihn und er hatte es ganz offen zugegeben. Sein Herz machte einen merkwürdigen Hüpfer der Erleichterung und des Glücks und all der Kummer, der ihn in den letzten Tagen und Wochen gequält hatte war vergessen. Ohne tatsächliches Zutun umschlangen seine Arme Kakarott und zogen ihn zu sich hinab, und dann küsste Vegeta Kakarott mit all der Leidenschaft und Liebe, die er in den Kuss legen konnte.

„Wow", sagte Kakarott schwer atmend, als Vegeta sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. „Wieso hast…"

„Weil ich dich auch liebe, Baka."

„Du?", fragte Goku, doch er brauchte offenbar keine Bestätigung mehr, denn nur einen Herzschlag später konnte Vegeta Kakarotts gierige Lippen auf den seinen spüren. Dies war kein spielerischer Kuss mehr, er war heiß und gierig und Vegeta wusste, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. Kakarott wurde ihn nehmen und er wollte es! Er wollte, dass ihn der Unterklassekrieger aufsog und zu seinem Eigen machte. Nie zuvor hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt mit jemandem so intensiv verschmelzen zu wollen, doch Kakarott sprengte alle Grenzen. Er hatte ihn gefangen, obwohl Vegeta sich niemals hatte fangen lassen wollen und noch viel schlimmer war, Vegeta hatte die Falle nicht einmal erkannt. Ohne einen Hauch von Ahnung war er in Kakarotts Falle getappt und nun wollte er auch nicht mehr heraus. Endlich fühlte er sich glücklich.

„Darf ich weitermachen?", fragte Kakarott und seine Schüchternheit amüsierte Vegeta.

„Das fragst du jetzt, wo du mich schon überall berührt hast?"

„Nein, nicht überall", flüsterte Kakarott zurück, „aber ich bin gerne dabei, das nachzuholen."

Kakarotts Worte versprachen Verheißung und Feuer und Vegeta war bereit sich zu verbrennen. Seine Augen in Kakarotts verankert, nahm er dessen Hand in seine und führte sie hinab zu seinem Glied. Noch immer brannte die Erregung in ihm und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sein Schaft weiterhin hart und pochend auf Erlösung wartete. Kakarotts Hand nahm sofort die sanfte Massage auf, die ihn bereits hart gemacht hatte und verwöhnte ihn noch einige Minuten, während ihre Lippen sich immer und immer zu ausgehungerten Küssen trafen.

„Wir sollten uns ausziehen", wisperte Vegeta in Kakarotts Ohr und als er Kakarotts Blick auffing, wurde ihm ganz anders zumute. Selbst bei einem Kampf hatte er niemals diesen verzerrenden Ausdruck bei Kakarott wahrgenommen und doch wusste er sofort, was dieser Blick bedeutete. Es war an der Zeit und sie befreiten sich sehr rasch gegenseitig von den störenden Kleidungsstücken, die sie noch trugen. Keiner von beiden dachte daran, dass sie sich im Wohnzimmer von Bulmas Elternhaus befanden und dass jederzeit jemand hereinkommen könnte. Alles was für sie zählte war der Hunger, der kompromisslos auf seine Erlösung wartete.

Nackt rieben sie ihre Körper aneinander und heizten sich noch weiter auf, doch bevor Vegeta seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, löste sich Kakarott von ihm.

„Was ist?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich möchte noch etwas ausprobieren", murmelte Kakarott und glitt mit seiner Zunge an Vegetas Oberkörper hinunter, am Bauchnabel vorbei, den er kurz umrundete und weiter hinab zu Vegetas Lendenbereich.

„Kakarott, was hast du vor?", fragte Vegeta und wurde überrascht, als der Jüngere seine Vermutung bestätigte und Vegeta bäumte sich vor Lust auf. Schauer über Schauer der schönsten Art überwältigten Vegetas Körper, als Kakarott sein Glied in den Mund aufnahm. Er leckte und lutschte an dem harten Schaft, sodass Vegeta meinte vergehen zu müssen. Unkontrolliert griff er in Kakarotts Haar, zog und zerrte daran, während seine Hüfte sich Gokus gleichmäßigen Bewegungen entgegen drängte. Er wollte immer in die feuchte Hölle dringen, die Kakarott ihm so willig geschenkt hatte.

„Kakarott", stöhnte er. „Kakarott, ich komme…" Ein Orgasmus wie Vegeta ihn nie zuvor erlebt hatte, ließ ihn erstarren. Sein Körper wand sich zuckend unter dem heftigen Höhepunkt und er kam. Kam in Kakarotts Mund, der seinen Samen schluckte.

Erschöpft und befriedigt lag Vegeta unter Kakarott. Sein Atem ging hastig und er konnte nicht mehr sagen, was ihn mehr zu schaffen machte, das körperliche Gefühl der Ausgelaugtheit oder die Erkenntnis, dass er und Kakarott wirklich Sex gehabt hatten. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Kakarotts „Ich liebe dich" und ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Zukünftige Tagebucheinträge konnte er sich nun sparen, denn sein größter Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen. Kakarott liebte ihn ebenfalls und wie um seine Gedanken zu bestätigen rutschte selbiger an ihm empor und küsste ihn sanft.

„Du schmeckst nach…"

„Dir", ergänzte Kakarott Vegetas Satz. „und du schmeckst herrlich."

Vegeta errötete. Er konnte kaum glauben, was sein ehemaliger Kontrahent ihm da sagte, denn er selbst hätte nicht gewusst, ob er umgekehrt Kakarotts Samen geschluckt hätte, doch dann spürte er Kakarotts Erregung gegen seinen Oberschenkel drücken. Auch wenn er zwischenzeitlich befriedigt war, Kakarott noch nicht. Der Körper des jüngeren Saiyajins sehnte sich immer noch nach Erlösung und Vegeta war bereit sie ihm zu geben.

„Lass uns tauschen, Kakarott", sagte er leise und drehte sich mit Kakarott so, dass dieser auf dem Rücken lag. Der Wunsch von Kakarott genommen zu werden, war nun nach seinem ersten Höhepunkt etwas in die Ferne gerückt, doch Vegeta wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen auch Kakarott zu verwöhnen. Seine Augen glitten über den muskulösen Körper und Vegeta gefiel sehr, was er sah. Dieser Körper war eine kraftvolle Maschine voller Energie und Vegeta überlegte sich genau, wie er diese Energie entfesseln wollte. Er wollte, dass Kakarott vor Energie sprühte und dass dieses erste Mal für sie etwas ganz Besonderes war und so beugte er sich hinab zu der breiten Brust und küsste die überraschend zarte Haut. Er nahm den leichten Geschmack von Schweiß auf und er liebte ihn, denn er schmeckte nach Kakarott.

Eine Weile erkundete er Kakarotts Oberkörper, entdeckte sensitive Punkte, welche er gleich noch mehr reizte und Kakarott stöhnte unter ihm, litt, da seine Erregung schon so lange unbeachtete geblieben war. Aber dann entschloss sich Vegeta endlich das zu tun, was er hatte von Anfang an machen wollen, mit seiner Zunge leckte er sich lockend zu Kakarotts Lendengegend hinab, doch noch bevor er den harten Schaft erreicht hatte, stoppte er.

„Vegeta, bitte", wimmerte Kakarott, „Spiel nicht mit mir – ich will dich!"

„Hältst du es nicht mehr aus?", fragte Vegeta neckend, mit einem kleinen boshaften Funkeln in den Augen.

„Nimm mich!"

„Weißt du, was du mir da anbietest." Vegeta war überrascht, denn eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er den passiven Part übernehmen würde.

„Ja, ich weiß es und jetzt lass mich nicht mehr warten."

Vegeta wurde bewusst, dass Kakarott es tatsächlich ernst meinte und es brauchte keine Überzeugungsarbeit, um seine Finger etwas zu befeuchten und damit Kakarott auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Kakarott keuchte auf und obwohl Vegeta den leichten Schmerz im Gesicht des Kriegers sah, bat der jüngere Krieger darum, dass Vegeta weiter machte und Vegeta erfüllte ihm den Wunsch. In seinem Körper existierte nur noch Hitze und das unsagbare Verlangen endlich mit Kakarott eins zu werden. Er wollte und brauchte es inzwischen ebenso sehr wie Kakarott, der sich unter ihm wand und nach mehr bettelte. Aufknurrend positionierte sich Vegeta in der richtigen Stellung, bevor er Kakarott warnte.

„Das wird jetzt wehtun", flüstere er und dann, endlich drang er langsam in Kakarott ein. Hitze umfing ihn und das Gefühl, vollkommen von Kakarott umgeben zu sein, ließ ihn fast den Verstand verlieren. Dieses Gefühl war so intensiv, so unsagbar herrlich, dass er beinnahe den Schmerz von Kakarott übersehen hätte. Doch Vegeta bemerkte ihn noch rechtzeitig und ließ Kakarott etwas Zeit, um sich an sein Ausmaß zu gewöhnen, bevor er anfing sich in Kakarott zu bewegen.

Der Rhythmus war gleichmäßig, doch er wurde sehr rasch schneller, denn weder Vegeta noch Kakarott waren in der Lage die aufgestauten Gefühle länger zu unterdrücken. Sie küssten sich fast schon grob, während ihre Körper immer mehr zu einer Einheit wurden. Vegetas Stöße wurden härter, gieriger und sehnender, je mehr er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Nie zuvor hatte er beim Sex solches Ausmaß an überwältigenden Gefühlen gespürt und nun hatte er zum ersten Mal jeglichen Rest seiner Beherrschung verloren. Ohne noch etwas anderes als Kakarott und die Erregung des Aktes wahrzunehmen, trieb er sie voran. Weiter, immer weiter, bis er zu seinem Höhepunkt gelangte, den Kakarott nur wenige Sekunden später folgte.

Erschöpft brach er zusammen. Vegeta war es gleich, dass er sich zu ausgelaugt fühlte, um sich von Kakarott runter zu rollen, denn sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust und jeder Atemzug schien wie eine schwere Bürde, doch gleichzeitig war da auch dieses Gefühl der absolut tiefen Befriedigung. Er hätte ewig in dieser köstlichen Schwere verharren können.

„Vegeta, das war unglaublich!", flüstere Kakarott in sein Ohr und ein kleiner Schauer durchströmte Vegetas Körper, als der Atem seine verschwitze Haut streifte.

„Ja, das war es", entgegnete er, und nahm Gokus Hand und schmiegte sein Gesicht daran, denn es war die einzige Art, auf die er in diesem Augenblick seinen Gefühle mitteilen konnte. Sein Körper wurde weicher, passte sich den Konturen von Kakarott an, während er gegen den Schlaf kämpfte, der sich seiner bemächtigen wollte.

„Aber Vegeta…", fragte Kakarott und Vegeta konnte die Frage nur noch leise hören, „Kann es sein, dass du mich eben Goku genannt hast?"

Vegeta wollte noch antworten, wollte ihm sagen, dass er ein Baka war, doch er konnte nicht mehr, denn noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war er eingeschlafen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

Um Kommentare wird gebeten. **smile** Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	4. Kapitel 4

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Dich zu liebkosen

**Kategorie:**

4/4

**Pärchen:**

Goku x Vegeta/ Andeutung Piccolo x Gohan und Goten x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Der stolze Prinz der Saiyajins hat sich in Son Goku verliebt und weiß nicht, wie er mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll.

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern) und ich denke eine OOC Warnung wäre auch angebracht. **°**

**Disclaimer:**

Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sie sind alle samt Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Die Geschichte ist frei erfunden und nur aus Spaß entstanden.

**Betaleser:**

Dieses Mal war eine kombinierte Arbeit zwischen _B-chan_ und meiner süßen _Niva_

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

Dich zu liebkosen

Kapitel 4

In sich zusammengesunken und mit pochendem Kopf saß Son Goku neben Vegeta auf der Couch des Wohnzimmers. Er wollte eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben und die Nähe des Prinzen genießen, sich an die vorangegangene Leidenschaft erinnern, welche so lange vorbei schien. Aber Son Goku konnte nichts dergleichen machen, denn das, was Vegeta und er im Moment taten, war sich zu schämen. Vor ihnen standen ihre Söhne und Piccolo, die sich gerade darüber unterhielten, dass Chichi und Bulma sie beide in flagranti erwischt hatten.

Ungern dachte Goku an den Geräuschpegel zurück, den seine Frau und die Erfinderin ausgelöst hatten, als sie Vegeta und ihn nackt, in eindeutiger Pose auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich gefunden hatten. Natürlich hätten sie lügen können, hatten alles auf den Suff zurückführen können, doch als Chichi und Bulma ihren Unmut laut gemacht hatten, hatten die beiden Saiyajins geschwiegen. Sie waren zu stolz für solch eine Lüge und sie waren nicht länger bereit ihre Gefühle zu leugnen. Allerdings hatten sie sich auch noch nicht zu den Vorwürfen äußern können, denn während ihnen die Frauen keinerlei Chance gegeben hatten, um zu Wort zu kommen, hatten sich die Ereignisse überstürzt.

Vom Gekreische angelockt waren Trunks und Son Goten plötzlich in der Tür gestanden, was Chichi und Bulma den Rest gegeben hatte. Entsetzt, wütend und mit überschäumendem Temperament waren die beiden Frauen abgerauscht und hatten die Capsule Corp. verlassen. Doch die wenigen Wortfetzen, welche Trunks und Goten aufgeschnappt hatten, sowie die in ihrer Hast nur halbbekleideten Väter und die verräterischen weißen Spuren auf dem Teppich hatten ausgereicht, damit die Halbsaiyajins richtig kombiniert hatten. Die beiden Teenanger wollten gerade ihr Erstaunen zum Ausdruck bringen, als es an der Haustür geklingelt hatte und nur wenige Minuten später hatte Trunks Piccolo und Gohan hereingeführt, mit denen er und Goten verabredet waren.

Son Goku hatte sich sein „Outing" anders vorgestellt, denn eigentlich hatte er seiner Familie seine Gefühle für Vegeta schonend beibringen wollen, denn schließlich war das alles neu und nicht einfach. Aber nun war es zu spät. Chichi war vor Zorn bebend abgehauen und seine Söhne betrachteten ihn und Vegeta mit unverhohlener Neugier. Das schlimmste war allerdings, dass er Vegeta in dieser Situation nicht nach seiner Meinung und seinem Empfinden fragen konnte. Sie waren der Möglichkeit beraubt worden ihre Gefühle nach dieser wirklich leidenschaftlichen Nacht zu sortieren, doch dann drehte sich Trunks zu ihnen um und die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit ließen sämtliche seiner Sinne wachsam werden. Der Blick des Halbsaiyajins war ernst und verschlossen. Vorsichtig schielte Goku zu Vegeta rüber, der bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte und auch Vegeta schien mit einem Mal sehr angespannt zu sein.

„Vater, wie konntest du nur?", Trunks Stimme war vorwurfsvoll und Goku war sehr froh, dass nicht er angesprochen war.

„Das ist ganz einfach, wir haben uns geküsst, ausgezogen und…"

„Oh bitte, Vater! Du weißt wie ich es meine!"

„Was willst du von mir hören, Trunks? Dass es mir leid tut? Dann müsste ich lügen."

Goku war erstaunt darüber, wie fest und sicher sich Vegeta anhörte und er war unglaublich erleichtert, dass Vegeta ihren Sex nicht bereute. Das Vegeta seine Gefühle nicht bereute.

„Aber Vater, findest du es nicht eklig mit einem Mann zu schlafen?"

„Vielleicht war ja genau das der Reiz, Trunks", provozierte Vegeta zurück und seine Augen funkelten dunkel, sodass Goku nichts lieber getan hatte, als in diesen Augen zu versinken.

„Was ist daran so schlimm mit einem Mann zu schlafen?", mischte sich da Son Gohan ein und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen erinnerte sich Goku daran, dass sein ältester Sohn eine Affäre mit Piccolo hatte, der scheinbar ungerührt in einigen Metern Abstand zu den anderen stand.

„Würdest du mit Piccolo schlafen?", fragte Goten seinen Bruder. „Stell dir mal vor du wärst mit ihm im Bett!"

„Oh", sagte Gohan da leicht süffisant, „aber ich denke", und er musterte Piccolo genau, „ich könnte es mir sehr gut vorstellen."

„Was? Du könntest? Du würdest?", völlig entsetzt murmelte Goten noch ein: „Und so was ist mein Bruder", bevor er sich mit angewiderter Miene auf die zweite Couch im Raum setzte.

„Ruhe jetzt", meldete sich Piccolo nun zu Wort. „Ich weiß es ist schwer für euch Jungs, aber ihr müsst mal an Goku und Vegeta denken. Wenn sie sich lieben, weshalb sollten sie dann nicht zusammen sein."

„Ach sei ruhig, Piccolo", unterbrach Trunks den Namekianer, „Zwei Männer miteinander im Bett ist einfach ekelhaft!"

Frustriert über die Meinung der beiden Jüngsten überlegte sich Goku krampfhaft, was er ihnen sagen sollte, um sie umzustimmen, um ihnen die Wahrhaftigkeit von Vegetas und seinen Gefühlen zu verdeutlichen, doch ihm fielen einfach nicht die passenden Worte ein. Er war so konzentriert zwischen der Anklage und seinen eigenen Gedanken, dass ihm das Zucken um Gohans Mundwinkel entging, ebenso wie ihm entging das Vegeta der Geduldsfaden riss.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta hatte sich die ganzen Vorwürfe angehört, die Meinung, welche sein Sohn und Goten hatten, und es hatte in ihm gebrodelt. So lange hatten ihn die Gefühle für den Unterklassekrieger gequält, so lange war er in Hoffnungslosigkeit gefangen gewesen und hatte sich mehr als nur schlecht gefühlt, damit er nun, wo er endlich Kakarott hatte, sich von seinem Sohn für diese Gefühle verurteilen ließ? Nein, Vegeta konnte das nicht länger ertragen. Mochte sein, dass Trunks und Goten noch ein wenig Zeit brauchten, um das Ganze richtig zu verarbeiten, aber sie hatten nicht das Recht über Kakarott und ihn zu urteilen. Niemals und so stand Vegeta von der Couch auf.

„Schnauze!", brüllte er in den Raum und tatsächlich schaffte er es mit diesem einen Wort eine Stille herbei zu führen, bei der man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören – trotz des Teppichbodens. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihm und er knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen, was seine Genervtheit stark betonte, ohne dass er es ahnte. „Mir ist es egal, was ihr sagt und es ist mir egal, was ihr über uns denkt, aber _ich liebe Kakarott_."

Für einen Moment war der ganze Raum erstaunt von Vegetas Geständnis, doch dann fing Trunks an zu kichern und nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schlossen sich die anderen an, und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Verwirrt und noch immer ziemlich angesäuert sah Vegeta dazu und ihm dämmerte es. Ein ganz böser Verdacht schlich sich in einen Verstand und sein Blutdruck stieg weiter an.

„Trunks!", fauchte er und als er die schuldbewusste Miene seines Sohnes sah bestätigte sich seine Ahnung.

„Es tut mir leid, Vater. Es tu mir wirklich leid." Vegeta hätte Trunks glauben können, wenn sein Sohn nicht noch immer gekichert hätte. „Bitte Vater, es war doch nur ein Scherz", stieß Trunks hervor und beruhigte sich allmählich wieder. „Weißt du, wir können dich alle sehr gut verstehen."

„Wieso?", grummelte Vegeta.

„Weil Goten und ich genauso ein Paar sind, wie Gohan und Piccolo."

Das war eine Information, die der Saiyajinprinz erst einmal verdauen musste. Sein 16.-Jähriger Sohn war mit Son Goten liiert? Wow! Und Son Gohan mit Piccolo? Interessant, aber noch eher verständlich, denn zwischen dem Namekianer und Gohan hatte es schon immer ein besonderes Band gegeben. Doch selbst diese Info, ließ Vegetas Zorn nicht gänzlich verebben.

„Ihr zieht hier so eine Show ab und macht Kakarott und mich nieder und dabei seid ihr alle…", knurrte Vegeta gefährlich und ging einen Schritt weiter auf Trunks zu, der automatisch zurückwich.

„Bitte Vater", bettelte Trunks, „beruhig dich wieder!"

Aber Vegeta wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Kakarott und er hatten sich wirklich angegriffen gefühlt und er fand dieses Verhalten ihrer Söhne einfach nicht in Ordnung. Wenn es ihn nicht solche Überwindung gekostet hätte, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen und wenn er nicht so viel durchgemacht hätte für sie, dann hätte er es eventuell besser verkraften können, doch so.

„Vegeta, es reicht", sagte Son Goku und fasste ihn sanft am Arm. „Sie haben sich doch entschuldigt."

In Vegeta brach sämtlicher Zorn in sich zusammen. Er konnte seinem Sohn und den anderen einfach nicht länger böse sein, wenn Kakarott ihn so ansah. Dieser liebevolle und zärtliche Blick raubte ihm den Atem und er wünschte sich, er konnte mit Kakarott alleine sein, damit er ihm so wie in der Nacht zuvor zeigen konnte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

„Okay", murrte er und Kakarott zog ihn an sich heran, damit er ihm einen keuschen, wie auch sehr zärtlichen Kuss geben konnte. Ja, Vegeta war sich sicher, verzeihen konnte manches Mal von Vorteil sein und er fasste den versprechenden Blick von Kakarott als eine entsprechende Belohnung auf, die erstaunten Blicke der anderen waren ihm in diesem Moment völlig gleich.

Doch es gab noch eines, das fehlte, nun nachdem die Söhne und Piccolo nichts mehr gegen seine und Kakarotts Beziehung sagen würden, und das waren die Frauen, auch wenn Vegeta kein Problem damit hatte, Bulma und Chichi noch eine Weile nicht zu sehen. Aber er fühlte sich Bulma ebenso verpflichtet wie Kakarott Chichi. Beide Frauen hatten in der Vergangenheit viel für sie getan und auch zwischen ihnen gab es ein zartes Band der Liebe, dass es zu schützen und zu pflegen galt, selbst wenn diese Liebe eine andere sein sollte, als die zwischen Kakarott und ihm.

**oooOOOooo**

„_Mein Sehnen hat ein Ende. Nach all den Monaten des Kummers, hat sich mein größter Wunsch erfüllt. Ich durfte dich liebkosen, mit meinem Körper und meinem Geist und nun endlich sind die Stürme meines Herzens bezwungen, denn du liebst mich auch. Liebe von der ich nie geglaubt habe sie zu besitzen, hat die Oberhand über mein Leben gewonnen, ohne dass Stolz und Kraft verloren gingen und ich bin glücklich. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich wirklich glücklich. Mit dir an meiner Seite bin ich vollkommen, doch es gibt noch eines, das ich tun möchte, um unseren Bund zu festigen. Nur noch dieses eine…" _

Vegeta klappte das Tagebuch zu. Dieser Eintrag sollte sein letzter gewesen sein, denn er brauchte dieses Buch nun nicht mehr. Er würde es in Papier einschlagen und es wieder in seinen Versteck in seinem Kleiderschrank legen. Es hatte seinen Dienst getan, aber nun hatte er keinen Grund mehr seine Sehnsucht hineinzuschreiben, denn seine Sehnsucht war erfüllt worden und über glückliche Dinge zu schreiben, erschien ihm unnötig.

Gestern waren Bulma und Chichi zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten sich in einen Kurort zurückgezogen und sehr lange über den Vorfall nachgedacht, doch dann, nach mehr als drei Wochen, in denen die Frauen Energie getankt und sich luxuriös verwöhnen lassen hatten, waren sie zu einem klärendem Gespräch zurückgekehrt. Es hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert, doch Vegeta und Kakarott hatten all ihre Fragen beantwort und Bulma und Chichi waren am Schluss nicht mehr böse auf sie gewesen. Enttäuscht und verletzt ja, doch nichts, das nicht mit der Zeit heilen oder akzeptiert werden konnte. Für Vegeta war es eine große Erleichterung gewesen, besonders da Bulma ihm weiterhin erlaubte bei ihr in der Capsule Corp. zu leben. So wie Kakarott auch weiterhin bei Chichi in ihrem kleinen Haus bleiben würde. Alles würde so laufen wie bisher, nur dass eben Kakarott und er ein Paar waren und Chichi und Bulma wieder frei waren. Die erleichterten Gesichter ihrer Söhne waren Gold wert gewesen.

Vegeta seufzte leise auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht brach herein und es war an der Zeit, dass Kakarott kam, sie waren heute auf Wunsch Vegetas verabredet, denn Vegeta hatte etwas Besonderes vor. Der Vollmond würde bald am Himmel stehen und dann wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt für _Das Eine_. Ja, Vegeta ahnte, dass der heutige Abend perfekt sein würde. Es war ein Gefühl, ein Instinkt und das Vertrauen in Kakarotts natürliche Reaktion, welches ihm diese Gewissheit gab. Gerade legte er das Tagebuch auf die Seite, als es auch schon zischte und der Saiyajins seiner Träume vor ihm stand.

„Hey", sagte Kakarott und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich diese Teleportation hasse?"

„Doch", grinste Goku, „aber du weißt doch wie ich bin."

„Ja", knurrte Vegeta und verdrehte gespielt die Augen. Natürlich wusste er wie Kakarott war, sonst hätte er sich nicht in ihn verliebt. „Kommst du mit, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."

„Eine Überraschung?", fragte Goku nach.

„Komm einfach mit."

Leicht nervös führte Vegeta Kakarott durch den Garten der Capsule Corp., vorbei an den exotischen Blumen, die Bulma dort einpflanzen lassen hatte und immer weiter, bis sie zu dem kleinen Wald auf dem riesigen Grundstück kamen. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und der Vollmond schien silbrig auf sie herab, doch erst als sie auf der winzigen Lichtung angelangt waren, blieb Vegeta stehen. Der Anblick, der sich Kakarott und ihm bot, war wunderschön. Auf der Lichtung ausgebreitet lag eine dicke, warme Decke und daneben stand ein großer Korb und all das war im Licht des Mondes beschienen und sah wundervoll aus. Die Blätter der Bäume und der Pflanzen, welche dort wuchsen, wirkten nicht mehr saftig grün, sondern silbrig grün und Vegeta konnte spüren, dass das intensive Licht des Mondes eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Ob Kakarott die Wirkung ebenfalls spürte?

„Ein Mitternachtspicknick?"

„Viel mehr, Kakarott, viel mehr", sagte Vegeta und führte den Unterklassekrieger auf die Decke, wo er sich hinlegte und Kakarott mit sich zog. Das Funkeln in Kakarotts Augen ließe Vegeta erkennen, dass er endlich begriffen hatte und als sie sich dann küssten, war es ein sehr zärtlicher Kuss. Er war sanft und voller Gefühl und zärtlicher, als sie sich jemals geküsst hatten. Vegeta seufzte in den Kuss hinein. Er tat ihm so unendlich gut, doch er ihm bei weitem nicht genug, schließlich war der Saiyajinprinz aus einem bestimmten Grund hierher gekommen und dieser Kuss war nur der Anfang.

Vegetas Hände wanderten über Kakarotts Körper, entfernten Stück für Stück auf spielerische Art ein störendes Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen, bis das Objekt seiner Begierde nackt und schwer atmend vor ihm lag. Der Anblick war entzückend, denn in Kakarotts Gesicht stand die Erregung ebenso sehr geschrieben, wie sein Körper sie offenkundig zeigte.

„Möchtest du dich nicht ausziehen", fragte Kakarott ihn rau.

„Soll ich, oder willst du es machen?"

Keine Sekunde später befand Vegeta sich auf der Decke und Kakarott lag über ihm.

„Was für eine Frage", schmunzelte Kakarott und Vegeta wurde auf die gleichen Sinnesreise geschickt, die er erst vor wenigen Minuten Kakarott hatte zuteil werden lassen.

Sein Körper brannte vor Erregung, sein Hunger nach Kakarott und seinen Berührungen zehrte ihn fast auf, und das Licht des Mondes brachte sein Blut noch stärker zum brodeln. Er wollte diesen Mann und er wollte ihn jetzt. Es war der richtige Moment, die richtige Stimmung und der richtige Ort dafür. Er wollte, dass Kakarott ihn nahm, denn obwohl sie sich seit ihrer ersten Nacht mehrfach geliebt hatten, war immer er der aktive Part gewesen, nun jedoch wollte er in den Genuss kommen Kakarott auf diese intime Weise zu spüren. Zu fühlen, wie sein Körper ihn pfählte und ihn in die Ekstase trieb.

„Kakarott, nimm mich."

„Vegeta…"

„Mach schon, ich brauche dich."

Es war eine Aufforderung, der Kakarott zu gerne nachkam. Er bereitete unter hitzigen Küssen Vegeta auf das Kommende vor, reizte und neckte seinen Körper noch weiter, sodass Vegeta vor Lust stöhnte. Für Vegeta existierte nichts mehr außer Kakarott, seine Wahrnehmung war nur noch auf den Mann an seiner Seite fokussiert und sein Verstand trieb hinfort. Verschwamm zu einer unverständlichen Maße, welche nichts weiter konnte, als seine Gefühle für Kakarott zu transportieren. Dann jedoch nach weiteren quälenden Minuten der Erregung, spürte er wie Kakarott langsam in ihn eindrang.

Vegeta keuchte auf und sah Kakarott in die Augen. Sie waren schwarz geworden und glänzten vor animalischer Gier, während er langsam in ihn versank. Heftig atmend blieb Vegeta unter Kakarott liegen, als dieser mit einem weiteren Stoß seiner Hüfte komplett in ihn drang. Der kurze Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchzog, erregte ihn noch mehr und so küsste er Kakarott leidenschaftlich, ohne zu ahnen, dass sich das Mondlicht in seinen Augen spiegelte, bevor er sie schloss. Das Gefühl von Kakarott ausgefüllt zu sein, ihm diese Lust zu breiten und gleichzeitig selbst genießen können, während Kakarott vorsichtig begann sich in ihm zu bewegen, war unglaublich. Vegeta ließ sich treiben und von der Hitze mitreißen, die ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen schien. Er kam Kakarotts Stößen entgegen, passte sich dem immer schneller werdenden Takt an. Verlor sich in der Leidenschaft mit der Kakarott ihn liebte. Die Hitze, die ihn zu verbrennen drohte, wurde immer stärker und Vegeta wollte verbrennen. Er sehnte sich danach ganz eins mit Kakarott zu werden, doch es war nicht nur die körperliche Einheit, die er anstrebte, nein, er begehrte noch mehr.

„Kakarott", wimmerte er, „Kakarott, beiß mich."

Er sah in Kakarotts Augen, dass der jüngere Saiyajin nach einer Antwort auf die Bitte suchte. Vegeta war sich bewusst, dass er nicht ahnen konnte, weshalb er ihn beißen sollte. Woher hätte Kakarott auch wissen können, dass es sich um ein Saiyajinritual handelte? Aufgewachsen auf der Erde, jeder seiner Erinnerungen an die Heimat beraubt, konnte er es nicht wissen, doch Kakarott sah ihm in die Augen. Forschte in ihnen und fand offenbar, dass was er gesucht hatte.

Vegeta keuchte auf. Der Biss tat weh, schmerzte, blutete und brannte, doch er genoss ihn im gleichen Ausmaß, wie er Kakarotts Stöße genoss, die nicht unterbrochen wurden. Sein Körper drängte sich noch energischer an Kakarott, umklammerte ihn mit seinen Beinen und wollte mehr. Mehr von der Lust, dem Schmerz und von Kakarott. Sein Kopf fiel ihm in den Nacken und er starrt hoch zum Himmel. Blickte auf den Vollmond, welcher auf sie herab schien. Seine Augen wechselten ihre Farbe, ohne dass Vegeta etwas davon bemerkte. Alles, was seinen Körper und sein Sein noch antrieb, war Kakarott. Waren die Gefühle, welche ihn beherrschten. Und dann, in dem Moment, wo er nicht mehr konnte, als sein Körper erbebte und ein lauter Schrei seine Lippen verließ, während Kakarott noch immer in ihn stieß, verkrampfte sich sein Körper und Vegeta grub seine Zähne seinerseits in Kakarotts Hals.

Das leise Zirpen von Grillen drang in Vegetas Ohr, doch da war noch etwas. Er hörte Kakarotts Stimme ganz leise.

„_Er sieht so schön aus, wenn er schläfrig ist, aber ich muss ihn noch etwas fragen." _

„Was musst du mich fragen, Kakarott?"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, Vegeta."

„Doch, du wolltest mich etwas fragen, ich hab es ganz genau gehört."

„Das ist…", doch Kakarott unterbrach sich. „Was hast du mit mir getan? Was hatte das mit dem Blut auf sich?"

Plötzlich wusste Vegeta wieder was sie getan hatten und seine Hand fuhr blitzschnell zu seinem Hals. Die Wunde, aus der Kakarott vorhin Blut getrunken hatte, war bereits wieder geschlossen, doch er konnte ein schwaches Pochen an ihrer Stelle spüren. Es hatte also funktioniert. Sein letzter Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen. Kakarott würde nun für immer ihm gehören, so wie er Kakarott gehören würde.

„Wir sind jetzt miteinander vereint", antwortete er auf Kakarotts Frage.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Von jetzt an wirst du immer wissen, was ich denke und ich, was du denkst. Unsere Geister sind jetzt durch ein empathisches Band miteinander verbunden."

Vegeta konnte die Verwirrung in Kakarotts Geist spüren, doch er nahm auch die Freude über diese Tatsache wahr und er fühlte stärker wie je zuvor, wie sehr der Jüngere ihn liebte. Doch auch er ließ Kakarott all seine Liebe durch das Band spüren. Sie waren glücklich, wirklich glücklich und sie küssten sich übermütig.

„Und was wolltest du mich jetzt noch fragen?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Sag schon", forderte Vegeta, „Du weißt doch, ich spüre jetzt deine Gedanken. Ich werde es so, oder so herausbekommen", und ohne eine andere Wahl antwortete Kakarott ihm: „Warum nennst du mich eigentlich nur beim Höhepunkt Goku?"

Erschrocken riss Vegeta seine Augen auf und schlug Kakarott fest auf die Schulter, während er knallrot wurde: „Baka!"

**ENDE

* * *

**Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


End file.
